


I've Been Missing You

by FutureThorn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Leon understands that his boyfriend has to work, he just wishes that Emil had more time for him.





	I've Been Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Hetalia.
> 
> Wrote this cute thing though!

Emil sighed as the tension in his body began to subside for the first time in a week. The light blond’s head rested upon the chest of his boyfriend as Emil and Leon ignored the romantic comedy film they had put in the DVD player. 

A few minutes into the movie, Leon looked down at his hand, his fingers interlaced with Emil’s and lifted one of his fingers just enough to tap the back of Emil’s hand, drawing the blond’s attention toward Leon’s face.

“Why don’t we do this more often, Emil?” the personification of Hong Kong asked softly. He gazed softly into his boyfriend’s eyes, a sad but loving expression on his face. Leon missed his boyfriend whenever they were apart, which had been happening increasingly often.

“What do you mean?” Emil’s brow furrowed slightly as he racked his brain for what Leon could mean.

“I only get to really see you on Sundays anymore. I fly out here for one day a week and even then I sometimes don’t get to see you because you’re in some meeting,” Leon tried his best to avoid letting his frustration show in his voice. In an attempt to calm himself down, he pressed his lips gently to Emil’s forehead and allowed his eyes to be drawn in by the colors of the romcom on the screen.

Emil frowned, realizing that his boyfriend had a point. They had been spending less time with each other recently, something that the blond was sure was reflected in his stress levels. “I’m sorry, Leon. I wish I could change my schedule for you, but I can’t. I’m a full nation and you know that means a ton of extra work.”

“I know. I just wish that there was some way that we could spend more time together.”

Emil tilted back slightly and ran his free hand through Leon’s hair, tugging slightly until their foreheads touched, “I love you, Leon. I would move mountains for you if I could. But I can’t change my entire government’s needs on my own.”

“Then don’t. We’ll find a way around your schedule. Tell me about it? Maybe we can figure something out together.”

“Well, I’m doing International, but mostly European, work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Domestic work and meetings generally end up being on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. And you know that I have Sundays off,” Emil pulled on their entwined hands so that he could kiss the back of Leon’s tanned hand. The soft press of the lips was a reminder to the both of them just how much they both adored their Sundays together.

“So, you don’t travel at all on Fridays and Saturdays?”

“No, I just stay here,” the Nordic country shrugged, finding the information to be unimportant.

Leon paused for a moment before speaking again, his mind flying through all the possibilities before settling on a plan. “Then I’ll fly in on Fridays from now on. That way we can spend Friday night, all of Saturday, and all of Sunday together.”

“That… Leon, you’re amazing,” a soft smile emerged on Emil’s face as he spoke, a small laugh bubbling in his throat.

“So are you,” the Asian personification smiled, happy to see his love in such a good mood. “Emil?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Leon.”

The two nations stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before leaning in to share a soft press of the lips. Their kiss was chaste, but emotional in that it was full of the love, happiness, and adoration. Just as their lips touched, so too did those of the actors on screen. After all, for Leon and Emil, real life had a far better story than any movie.


End file.
